dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Earth
For the power, see Earth (Power). The Earth is a planet located in the Milky Way, a galaxy set in the area of space classified by the Guardians of the Universe as Space Sector 2814. Earth is the third planet from Sun, a star known as "Sol", which it orbits with seven other planets and other celestial bodies. Earth is often the victim of extraterrestrial invasions, which are typically fought by the planet's various superheroes and metahumans, as well as its numerous governments and armies. Gallery File:Earth2.png File:Earth from Watchtower.png|Earth, as seen from Watchtower, showing eastern Asia. DCUOEarth.jpg See Also *DC Universe Online Event Timeline (Earth) *Multiverse Trivia *While the history and timeline of the Earth of DC Universe Online was originally similar to (pre-New 52 (2011)), due to the chronological fluxes erupting from The Councils of Batman and Luthor and Brainiac battle for control of the Nexus of Reality the Earth's timeline is constantly changing and now incorporates aspects from other Earths from the Multiverse such as Earth-Prime (post-New 52 (2011)). *According to radiometric dating and other sources of evidence, Earth formed over 4.5 billion years ago. *Earth revolves around the Sun in 365.26 days, a period known as an "Earth Year". During this time, Earth rotates about its axis about 366.26 times. *Earth is the densest planet in the Solar System and the largest of the four terrestrial planets (Mercury, Venus, Earth, Mars). *About 71% of Earth's surface is covered with water. The remaining 29% is land consisting of continents and islands. *The Earth of DC Universe Online is one of a number of divergent realities that make up the Multiverse; a series of 52 parallel universes formed after the events of the Infinite Crisis. *The Earth spins at 400 miles per hour. *The primary reality and Earth of the DC Universe comic book canon, upon which the DC Universes Online reality and Earth is based, is known as "New Earth" following the Infinite Crisis. *While Earth is clearly visible from the Watchtower, it is far smaller than it should be from an orbital satellite. Also, the Moon and the Sun is nowhere to be seen. *Earth, like all planets, possesses a World Soul. While the Earth's soul does not make it as sentient as the planet Mogo, it is strong enough that the planet may sometimes exhibit a will of its own, which it manifests by empowering various agents to enact its will at times of need. *Life on Earth was originally meant to evolve a godlike, superpowered race, which ultimately ended up as humans because of genetic experiments performed by White Martians in its early history. Nevertheless many humans retain the genetic potential to awaken superpowers, which is why Earth has so many superheroes. *Humanity are to become the Fifth World of gods and replace Darkseid, Apokolips, New Genesis when the Fourth World ends. *Despero states that part of the reason why Galactic Conquerors, Evil Overlords and the occasional Dominion would chronically attempt to enslave Earth was not in fact for its colorful array of superhumans within its populace but its multiple cultures, languages and differing perspectives which, when properly tempered, can move mountains or shift planets. Category:Locations